Sonic Elemental X
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After a plan to to stop Dr. Egggman goes wrong, Sonic finds himself alone in a land known as Equestria. Now, with the help of the Mane 6, Sonic must find his friends, the Chaos Emeralds and stop Eggman from trying to take over Equestria. (Based off Sonic X)
1. Chaos Control Freaks

It was a calm and peaceful night over the land of Mobius... Things seemed to be just peaceful and quiet that night. No trouble. Nothing trying to take over the planet. It was just... Peaceful and quiet...

Well, not for long...

Suddenly, an alarm went off at a nearby base. A base owned by none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, now known to everyone as Dr. Eggman. Very recently, the mad scientist had managed to get his hands on, once again, seven legendary gemstones; known only as the seven Chaos Emeralds. These seven gemstones were known to grant great power to whoever collected and used them, or they could be used to cause deadly destruction; Either by the one who used the negative energy of the seven emeralds or if that someone used the seven emeralds to power deadly machines. Dr. Eggman was one such person; Using the seven Chaos Emeralds to power an energy amplifyer that would power up all of his robots and make him unstoppable! Though, there was a very slim chance to stop him, especially since the mad scientist had not inserted the final Chaos Emerald into the energy converter's console. So that's what a certain someone was going to do. Now, while the base's alarm get going off as loudly as it could, searchlights kept going around; Seeing if they could spot anyone inside the base's walls or outside said base. All the while, mobile turrets were being dispatched around the wired fence that protected the base in order to attack whoever, or whatever, was coming to attack the base of their "genius" master.

Oh what a futile effort that would turn out to be... Anywho, as the turrets were gettint to shoot and kill the intruder that was coming for Dr. Eggman's base, most suddenly, a blue blur started to race in front of the turrets; Thus catching the attention of the robotic turrets. Doing what they were designed to do, the turrets shot at the mysterious and blazing fast blue blur that was running around at Blazing fast speeds. Now, who was this mysterious blue blur? He was the constant savior of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog! Now, as the name implies, he was an anthropromorphic blue hedgehog who wore nothing but pure white gloves, a pair of white socks and a pair of red sneakers that had a white strap and a golden buckle. Now, as the blue blur was running around, easily avoiding the bullets that the turrets were shooting at him, a cocky smirk formed on the blur's face. It was finally time to stop messing around with these dumb turrets and get into the base! So that's what he did! No longer wanting to mess around with the turrets, the anthropromorphic hedgehog immediately ran towards the turrete; A plan formulating in his head about how he could get over the base's fence using the robots, even though he could most likely get over or through the fence using his incredible speed. But no, he decided to have a small bit more fun with the turrets first before rushing into the base that was being protected by these robotic turrets. While he was being chased down by these flurry of missiles that rained down from the sky, Sonic easily and quickly kept side stepping out of the way while the turrets ahead of him kept shooting at him as fast as they could. That is, until one of the missiles landed down in front of the blazing fast blue blur; Sending up a cloud of debris, smoke and dust between the turrets and the blue blur. Once this cloud rose up, the turrets believed their job was done, and that the intruder was killed by rhe missile blast.

These robotic turrets would be proven wrong moments later, as the blue hedgehog just suddenly jumped out from the cloud of smoke and debris; Before successfully landing on the turret that was right in front of him. Though, just as quickly as he landed on the robot turret, he got off it; Using the turret to jump above the wire fence and finally manage to get into the base's walls. However, Sonic's mission and troubles were not over yet as a different alarm suddenly went off within the base that he was headed for; Said base being a tower with a top that looked like an odd, unopened yellow flower. Seconds later after the alarm went off, the blue blur was met with more robots; These ones being huge Mecha that highly resembled the G.U.N Mecha from Sonic Adventure 2. Now, once these giant Mecha veered their mechanical heads around the corner and into full sight, a cocky smirk formed on the face of the blue hedgehog; Said hedgehog hoping to outmaneuver the mechs so he could bust into the base...

 ** _Cue Sonic X intro theme_**

Try as he might, Sonic wasn't even able to outmaneuver these giant mechs that were chasing him at every turn and corner; Also somehow also managing to keep up with him! These mechs were certainly something else!

"Looks like ol' Egghead managed to make something that could finally keep up with me besides Metal Sonic." Sonic muttered himself as he continued to run ahead, easily still able to outrun the mechs that were chasing him. "But they still ca-"

Sonic's words were immediately cut off when two more of the giant mechs just suddenly appeared in front of him; Completely catching Sonic off guard.

"Woah!" Sonic cried out as he was suddenly ambushed by the two giant mechs. "Time I made my escape from these bot brains!"

And being as quick as he was, the blue blur quickly turned to the left and found a supposed escape route in order to escape the robots and bust into Dr. Eggman's base. Oh he would be... The second he went that way, the blue hedgehog unknowingly played into one of the mad scientist's traps; As he ended up running atop a large spring that had the logo of the mad scientist atop it! The moment he realized what he stepped on, it was too late and Sonic was sent flying high into the sky and into the clouds; Only to come falling back down towards the trees moments after he made it above the clouds. Now, while the fall would certainly not kill him, it would knock the blue blur out long enough for the mad man to complete his plan and use the Chaos Emeralds to power his energy converter. Though, as he kept falling down more and more towards the ground, the blue hedgehog heard a familar voice call out to him.

"SOOOOONIC!" The voice called out.

The moment he heard his voice being called out, Sonic turned towards the direction of the voice while he was still free falling towards the ground; A bright smile forming on his face the moment he saw what he did. What the blue blur had seen was a simple bipedal plane that could only hold two people, a pilot and a passenger. As for for the plane itself, it was a dark blue bipedal plane with some streaks of yellow along with with the word Sonic painted with white paint on both sides in capital letters. As for who was flying it and who was the passenger seat, the blue hedgehog knew far too well. In the pilot's seat was a familiar anthropromorphic two tailed fox with yellow fur, his tail tips having a small bit of white fur along with his chest fur, cyan eyes and wearing sneakers that had half white and half red color on each side; And, just like Sonic, was wearing two white gloves on his hands. His name: Miles Prower, but because of his two tails, everyone just called him Tails. Now, in the passenger seat was also familiar face. A female. Now, just like Sonic, the female was an anthropromorhic hedgehog and had emerald green eyes, along with wearing white gloves, but that was about it. Now, as for her differences, she was a pink hedgehog who wore a red hairband on her head that kept her quills down, along with wearing some sort of ring on both of her wrists. The pink hedgehog was also wearing a red dress along with these red boots with a white stripe that was going up the center of her boots. Her name was Amy Rose, and she was has been well known for having a crush on the blue hedgehog for as long as she could remember. Anyway, once seeing the plane and the two who were in the pilot and passnager seat, Sonic knew he was saved! Though, that thought was quickly pushed aside as the blue hedgehog noticed a turret from Eggman's base aiming at the plane Tails was piloting; That plane being known as the Tornado 2.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out as loud as his voice could allow him. "Look out!"

But it was too late. By the time Tails and Amy noticed the turret, it immediately shot at them; Hitting the side of the Tornado 2 and causing the engine of the Tornado 2 to set ablaze. This effectively began causing the plane to slowly lose power as the propeller began to slow down from its spinning motion. The pink hedgehog, being the first to notice the damage, looked down at the plane's damaged part and looked over at the two tailed fox who was doing his best to pilot the damaged plane.

"Tails, the engine's been damaged!" Amy cried out to Tails. "What are we going to do!?"

The pilot of the bipedal plane remained silent for a few moments, a serious look forming on his face as he remained silent, before finally answering his passenger.

"We're going to save Sonic." Tails responded to Amy in a serious tone of voice.

Both Amy and Tails remained silent after that as Tails pressed a yellow button on the Tornado 2's control panel, causing a missile with a yellow tip to pop out from under the Tornado 2 and head straight for Sonic! Though, a foot or two before it made contact with the blue blur, the tip of the missile suddenly opened up and a golden glowing ring popped out from the missile; All while said missile fell harmlessly to the ground. Now, with the ring and the blue hedgehog free falling near one another, he tried his best to grab the ring. However, he seemed unsuccessful as ring and himself fell below the trees. Sonic's friends tried desperately to look for Sonic himself, hoping he grabbed the ring in time before he collided to the ground. Luckily, much to Amy and Tails' hope, he had managed to do so! Most suddenly, the blue blur launched from the trees, now curled up into a ball as he used his Spin Attack to jump up out of the trees and right back to Eggman's base. Now, try as they might, the bases defenses were no match for the blue hedgehog as he Homing Attacked each and every single robot that came in his way. Though, Sonic's luck seemingly ran out as he was suddenly hit and seemigly crushed by a hand of one of the giant mechs. However, much to the giant mech's dismay, the blue blur simply spin attacked straight through the mech a moment or two later, effectively destroying it. With the defenses now down for the count, the blue hedgehog ran up the side of the base walls and then Spin Dashed straight through one of the case's searchlights; Effectively now entering the base. Now all that was left to do was defeat Dr. Eggman and reclaim the Chaos Emeralds once more...

However, while Sonic was lucky on entering the base, the two that had saved him weren't lucky. While landing the Tornado 2 was successful, the plane's brakes were effectively destroyed when they were shot at earlier by one of the base's turrets; And now the Tornado 2, along with Amy and Tails, were going to crash straight into a boulder!

"We're gonna crash!" Amy cried out the moment she and Tails noticed the boulder ahead of them and in front of the plane.

Both the two tailed fox and the pink hedgehog braced for impact, slightly ducking their heads down as the plane was headed straight towards the giant boulder that was in front of them. Though, a foot or two before they had crashed into it, the boulder was suddenly smashed into rubble; Giving the bipedal plane's pilot enough time to activate the plane's emergency break, thus stopping the plane and the chance of them crashing into anything else. Once the plane was good and stopped, and the engine was shut down to prevent the Tornado 2 from exploding, both Amy and Tails got out of the plane's seats and looked around to see who had smashed the rock and saved the both of the, which they did. Standing atop a nearby boulder, the two tailed fox and pink hedgehog had managed to spot an anthropromorphic red echidna who also red white gloves, except they had two spiked parts sticking out, which were also covered by the gloves. The echnida had dark blue, nearly purple eyes, along with wearimg these red boots that a yellow stripe going across them that had this grey Lego brick like thing atop each boot. He was the guardian of the Master Emerald, which had the power to stop the seven Chaos Emeralds. His name: Knuckles the Echidna. Upon seeing the guardian, a bright smile came to the face of both the two tailed fox and the pink hedgehog as they called out to him.

"Knuckles!" Tails called out, trying to get Knuckles' attention.

However, the red echidna remained silent, seemingly not hearing the fox's calling out to him. Knuckles has his arms crossed as he looked towards Dr. Eggman's base, watching the battle that was going on as best he could.

"Overkill..." Knuckles muttered just loud enough for Tails and Amy to hear. "Just like always..."

Now, back at the base, more specifically the center of said base where the energy amplifyer was being held, a smug grin formed on the face of a certain mad scientist as he held the final Chaos Emerald in his hand; This one being the red Chaos Emerald.

"Finally, after all these years..." Eggman said aloud to nobody in particualr, looking directly at the red Chaos Emerald as he spoke to himself. "I'll finally have the power to crush that annoying hedgehog once and for all, and after... Nothing will stop me!"

Well, he would be speaking to himself, if not for the mad scientist's two main lacky's being there, keeping check of Sonic's progress as he barreled through the base at blazing speeds. One of them being a yellow, cube like robot and the other being a red, orb like robot. Their respective names being actually Orbot and Cubot. After the two of them heard the evil genius gloating to himself, both his robot lacky's looked towards him while the cube robot decided to speak up.

"Um... Boss..." Cubot began, raising up one of his hands as he spoke. "Doesn't Sonic stop each one of your plans each time?"

Of course, once Cubot asked the stupid question that he did, Eggman looked towards the robot; An annoyed look on his face as he looked directly at Cubot.

"Why thank you, Captin Obvious!" Eggman called out to Cubot in an obviously annoyed tone. "I know Sonic stops each of my plans, but this time, he won't be able too!"

After Eggman said what he did, he returned to looking at the control console of his energy amplifyer while Orbot smacked Cubot in the back of the head; Annoyed that Cubot asked such a stupid question to their boss. Though, the mad scientist's thoughts of successfully taking over the world were cut short, as the door that led into the room which the scientist and his lacky's were in suddenly was broken down. Upon looking towards the door to the room, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot saw the face of none other than Sonic himself!

"I didn't mind me dropping by, Baldy McNosehair." Sonic commented, a cocky smirk forming on his face as he crossed his arms.

The moment the mad scientist saw the blue blur, a look of fear formed on his face as he realized his plan was ruined the second the blue blur grabbed the red emerald from his hand. But, he hadn't yet, so there was still a chance. Now, that expression of fear immediately changed into an evil grin the evil genius realized there was still chance for a chance to succeed.

"Sonic..." Eggman began, his grin widening as he spoke. "You're too late!"

seemingly, just hopelessly watch as Eggman immediately placed the final Chaos Emerald into the energy amplifyer's console and immediately programmed it for what it was designed to do. After doing so, the mad scientist grabbed a remote with a single red button on it and showed the remote to to the blue blur; The thumb of the hand he grabbed the remote with over the big red button of said remote.

"All I have to do is push this button and my plan will be a success!" Eggman cried out in a joyful tone. "And you, my spikey little friend, will no more!"

After gloating about his plan like always seemed to do, Eggman simply laughed and laughed; All while the cocky smirk on Sonic's face widened into a cocky grin and he stretched out his arms and legs, ready to pounce.

"That seems so doc..." Sonic began, ready to charge towards Eggman at any moment. "That is, if you can push it before I can grab it!"

Sonic was right in that regard, once again putting fear in Dr. Eggman's mind. The blue blur was actually fast enough to grab the remote from the scientist's hand before he could push it, meaning that his plan would be ruined! Though, this worry quickly passed away as the evil genius caught notice of a turret mech sneaking up behind the blue hedgehog; Causing a grin of his own to form on the face of the evil genius.

"I'd love to seen you try, hedgehog..." Eggman responded, before yelling out to his mech. "Fire!"

By the time Eggman yelled to fire at Sonic to his mech, Sonic had caught sight of it and jumped out of the way just in time, as rhe mech shot at where he once stood. Now being chased down by the mech, the blue blur ran around the room, easily avoiding the bullets the turret was shooting as he ran; All while the mad scientist watched as the turret tried to shoot Sonic.

"Don't let him get away!" Eggman called out to his mech. "Stop him by any means necessary!"

This, was a decision he would come to regret in the seconds that followed. Unluckily for Eggman, Sonic had gotten some of what Eggman told his mech to do to use it to his advantage to once again foil another one of Dr. Eggman's plots. Using what the mad scientist said to his advantage, the blue blur landed down in front of the mad scientist; His arms crossed as he looked over at the turret that was trying to shoot him. The evil genius only had to look at the blue hedgehog in front of him to realize when he told his mech to stop the hedgehog by any means necessary.

"Stop! Wait!" Eggman cried out to his mech. "Hold your fire!"

But it was too late. Once the turret started to fire at them both, Sonic immediately jumped out of the way while Eggman had no choice but to duck under the bullets; Unintentionally pressing down on the button of the remote he had in his hands. Once he had noticed this, a grin frormed on the mad scientist's face he tossed the remote aside.

"Here we go!" Eggman cried out, cackling evily as his machine powered up.

Though, as the energy amplifyer started to get to full power, the machine itself started to spark and smoke. Something went wrong with the machine! This was most likely thanks to Sonic tricking Dr. Eggman's mech into shooting the energy amplifyer. Upon noticing this, the mad scientist looked towards the blue blur; An angry look on his face as he looked at the blue blur.

"What have you done!?" Eggman cried out, only for his energy amplifyer to spark once again.

Now, Sonic, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot could only watch as a bright white light came machine and engulfed each and every one of them. Though, it didn't stop there, as the light kept spreading outwards in all directions, engulfing everything in its path until it engulfed the entire base and just kept spreading! Tails, Amy, and Knuckles could only watch from the distance as the spreading dome of light came closer and closer to their location.

"What that...?" Amy asked, slight fear in her voice as she and the others watched the dome of light come and closer.

"... It used to be Chaos Control..." Knuckles answered her, before the dome of light engulfed them as well.

It didn't even stop there either! The light dome just kept growing and expanding outwards until it finally engulfed everyone and everything within a two mile radius! Once this had happened, the lightly slowly faded away, it showed that everyone and everything that was caught within the dome of light, save for trees and bushes and stuff like that, had disappeared; Either incinerated or transported to another location by the dome of light...

 ** _Equestria_**

We now come to the ever peaceful land known as Equestria. After their most recent trouble in the land, things were seemingly nice, happy, and peaceful... Well, except for one. A pony named Twilight Sparkle. She was a lavender pony with dark purple eyes and a black mane tail that had purple stripes. Though, the most interesting thing about her was that she had a unicorn horn along with wings that were slightly bigger than regular pegasus wings. You see, after an incident concerning her friends and powerful artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony, the pony was turned into something called an alicorn; Which were treated, and mainly known as royalty throughout the land. The lavender alicorn was known as the Princess of Friendship, mainly due to all the friendship lessons she was taught by her mentor and the Princess of the Sun and one of the co-rulers of Equestria; An alicorn known as Princess Celestia. Anyway, the reason Twilight annoyed because of how tired she was! The Princess of Friendship slowly made her way back to her home and Ponyville's, which is the town she lived in, only known library. Anyway, as she made her way back, the lavender alicorn sighed as she streched out her tired wings, happy that she was almost home and she could relax... Well, she thought she would be able to.

Now, while she was walking back home, Twilight just so happened to look up at the sky and see an odd looking, dark blue shooting star falling from the sky and headed towards the direction of the Everfree Forest! Now, she knew that starts, especially shooting stars shouldn't be able to be seen in the daylight, so it had to be someone, or something, else besides than a shooting star! Ever letting her curiosity get the best of her, the alicorn quickly followed the direction that the supposed "shooting star" was headed...

 ** _Later..._**

It didn't take too long for Twilight to reach the location of the supposed shooting star, seeing burn marks of whatever it was that fell down to Equestria, near the Everfree Forest. And the alicorn just continued to follow this burning trail, still wanting to where the thing landed...

"What and where are you...?" Twilight muttered to herself as she followed the trail of burn marks.

It didn't take much longer after that, as the Princess of Friendship finally found herself near the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Though, once there, she had seen something very, VERY new that was never there before! In front of entrance to the dangerous forest, the alicorn saw a crater that was no bigger than six feet wide and two, maybe three feet deep. Still wanting to see what she was dealing with, Twilight Sparkle looked inside the hole and saw something she never expected to sew and something liked she never seen before! It was a mysterious anthropromorphic blue hedgehog with white gloves, red sneakers, that had a white strap and a golden buckle on each sneaker. Upon closer inspection, the alicorn noticed that the mysterious hedgehog was quite injured, with bruises and cuts all over his body! Up on noticing, her instinct cut in and the Princess of Friendship grabbed the hedgehog with her magic and quickly ran towards Ponyville.

"I've gotta get this... Whatever it is, to the hospital..." Twilight muttered to herself, running towards Ponyville with the mysterious anthropromorphic hedgehog in her magical grip as she did so...

 ** _Cue Sonic X ending theme_**


	2. New World, New Friends, New Dangers

**_Unknown..._**

When himself awalet next, he found himself floating in an endless black void. He had no idea how he got there; As the last thing that he remembered was being blinded by the bright white light that came from Dr. Eggman's energy converter once it was damaged and Dr. Eggman activated it; Not even knowing in the slightest. Anyway, as the blue blur floated around this odd, endless, black void, he looked around; Hoping to find out where he was and where her friends were.

"How did I get here...? And where's everybody...?" Sonic muttered to himself as he continued to look around, before yelling out; Cupping his hands over his mouth as he did so. "Yo! Tails!? Amy!? Knuckles!? Is anyone out there!?"

Yet, the only answer that the blue hedgehog had gotten was complete and utter silence. Perhaps the bright light had either killed or sent his friends to another area or even another dimension! Well, whatever the case was, Sonic found himself completely only; Surrounded by only darkness. Well, the darkness didn't last for too long, as suddenly, a small and seemingly dim dark blue orb of light just... Appeared, from the darkness! The blue blur had spotted the orb of light in the distance and attempted to towards it; Only to rediscover that his feet had no ground to run on. Remembering this fact, the blue hedgehog let out a small chuckle as he scratched behind one of his ears with his right hand. As he was doing so, the mysterious orb of light approached Sonic and swirled around him once, before stopping right in front of Sonic's face. Now, since the orb of dark blue light was closer, the blue blur saw that the light was a bit brighter than he saw. Also, since it was closer, it seemed like he could just reach out and... And touch it. Though, before the blue hedgehog could even make the move to touch the orb of light, a voice spoke from it. A woman's voice atop that!

"Thou must awaken..." The mysterious voice from the orb of light told Sonic. "Must start thy journey before the worst comes to pass..."

Then, before Sonic could even question what the voice meant by "journey" or "before the worse comes to pass", the orb of light suddenly disappeared back into the darkness. The blue blur was about to yell out to the orb to question it, when he was suddenly blinded, and then engulfed by .mysterious bright white light that engulfed him and Dr. Eggman back when the energy converter was damaged...

 ** _Cue Sonic X intro_**

Sonic suddenly woke up with a start; Immediately sitting up the moment his emerald green eyes came into a view. A bad decision on his part, as a sudden awful pain ran through his body, forcing him to lay back down on the mysterious hospital bed he was laying on. Once the pain had seemingly gone away though, the blue blur once again, this time very slowly as to not aggregate his already hurting body, sat up. Once he finally managed to sit up fully, the blue hedgehog looked over his body to discover he was covered in bandages and a few bruises, along with a medical I.V needle being in his right arm. Seeing this sight, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but let out chuckle.

"Looks like Eggman really did a number on me this time..." Sonic muttered to himself as he slowly removed the I.V needle from his arm and then used the hospital bed's bed sheet the bleeding from where the needle once was. While he was doing so though, he looked around, muttering to himself as he did so. "Though... How heck did I wind up in the hospital...?"

"That would be thanks to me, mister." A female voice suddenly rang out the hospital room's entrance/exit door.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Sonic immediately turned towards the sound of it; Ready to fight whoever, or whatever it was. Though, what he had saw had completely caught him off guard even more than the sound of the voice. Standing in the doorway with a kind smile on its face was a female pony. Though, this pony was far from normal as it had lavender fur, purple eyes, and a black mane and tail with a few dark purple stripes in its mane and tail, along with a mysterious purple six sided star tattoo on its hip that was surrounded by five, white, and much smaller, stars. Though, what was even stranger was that this pony actually had both a unicorn wing and rather large pegasus wings! Too big for a normal pegasus to have anyway. Anywho, as the blue blur saw the sight of this odd looking, and very unfamiliar pony, said pony spoke again; Confirming the source of the sound of the voice the blue blur heard a few moments ago.

"You were hurt quite a lot when I found you, mister." The pony informed Sonic as she walked towards him and sat right next to your bed. "I didn't even know that your species could talk. Tell me, who or what are you? I''ve never seen your kind around Equestria before yesterday."

Yesterday? YESTERDAY!? Sonic had been asleep all this time!? Though, while he was thankful for the pony saving him to the hospital, he needed answers. Who or what was Equestria? Who was this mysterious pony? Why could she talk? Eager for answers and guidance so he could find his away around the land and find a way home, the blue hedgehog spoke up and asked of his own.

"As much as I'd love answer your questions... Pega-corn pony..." Sonic began, not even knowing what to call the pony in front of him; Which again, had wings and a horn. "I need to know where I am, how I got here and who you are."

Hearing the demanding tone in Sonic's voice, the mysterious pony let out a sigh. She wanted to know more about him! But there wasn't going to be any answers from the blue blur until she answered him; So that's what she did.

"First of all, I'm an alicorn." The pony corrected, obviously annoyed about Sonic's earlier "pega-corn" comment he made earlier. "Secondly, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, but Twilight or Twilight Sparkle is fine. As for where you are, you're in a town known as Ponyville. Well, you're in the hospital that is near the town. As for how you got here... I don't know. I saw you just suddenly fall sky and land down near the Everfree Forest... Now, with that information cleared up, can tell me who or what you are, mister?"

Ponyville? Everfree Forest?... Sonic certainly hasn't heard of anything of those places before. Looks like he did find himself in another dimension! Though, how did he get here and did any of his friends get transported to this dimension of pony's along with him? Well, the blue blur would find out those questions soon enough, but first, he had to answer this alicorn; Which he now knew as Twilight Sparkle. Knowing that she was a princess now, a small grin formed on Sonic's face as he on his feet; Relieved to know that his sneakers weren't removed when he was set onto the hospital bed. While it was rather hard for him, if his whinces of pain as he got down didn't make it obvious enough, the blue blur managed to actually plant his two feet onto the floor below; Relieved that he was finally standing on solid ground. Anyway, once he was standing properly, the blue hedgehog bowed in presence of the princess; Before going ahead and pointing at, and introducing, himself.

"The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic informed Twilight, a smug grin forming on his face as he looked down at Twilight. "Fastest hedgehog on the plan-"

Though, before he could even finish his sentence, Sonic was cut off by a female voice; This voice being more tomboy-ish.

"Ha! You the fastest!?" The voice questioned. "I could run circles around you, spike head!"

Hearing the sound of the voice, both Sonic and Twilight looked towards the door to see somepony else standing at the doorway. It was another female pony, this one being a pegasus pony. Said pegasus pony had cyan fur, magenta eyes and a, literal, rainbow colored mane and tail. Though, just like the princess, the cyan pegasus also having a tattoo on her hip; This tattoo being that of a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt sticking out of said storm cloud. Anyway, taking this as a challenge of sorts, a cocky grin formed on Sonic's face as he went over to the pegasus; Placing his hands down on his hips as he looked down at the female.

"Heh, I'd love to see that happen." Sonic commented, ruffling up the female's mane as he spoke to her. "So what's your name, Skittles?"

The female pony let out a low growl as she saw and felt her mane being ruffled up by Sonic; Smacking his hand away from her mane, making Sonic chuckle a small bit and say what he had to say next. Being called "Skittles" really didn't sit right with the rainbow maned pegasus. So, after hearing what the hedgehog had to say, the cyan pony used her pegasus wings to hover up to eye level of the blue hedgehog; Her face getting inches away from the hedgehog's face.

"Who are you calling Skittles, chump!?" The pegasus cried out in an obviously angry tone; Obviously angry with the blue blur. "I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

Hearing what the pony, now known as Rainbow Dash, had to say, Sonic snickered as he placed his left hand down onto his hip. The blue blur was amused that he managed to get a reaction out rainbow maned pony from his little joking around. He just found angering the pony amusing. Almost reminded him of someone else, but be couldn't quite his finger on it... Anyway, once hearing that the cyan pegasus was the "fastest in Equestria", the blue hedgehog couldn't help but snicker once more as he looked the cyan pegasus straight in the eyes and finally spoke up himself.

"You're the fastest in this dimension, eh Skittles?" Sonic asked, looking directly at Rainbow Dash as he asked this. "Well it's good to know that I'll have some competition here while I try to find my way back home."

At that last comment be made, Rainbow Dash had just about enough of Sonic's joking around with her and was about to hit him straight across the face. That is, until Twilight used her magic to separate the two of them from one another. The princess knew, if she didn't intervene, that the blue blur and rainbow maned pony would try to tear each other apart; the hospital room. Something that the princess did not want to deal with. After managing to pull the two of them apart from each other, the alicorn let out a sigh as she finally spoke up; Cutting the conversation between the blue hedgehog and the cyan pegasus.

"Look, as much as you two want to race or fight each other, now isn't the time." Twilight informed the before looking over at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, don't you see he's hurt? Racing Sonic in his current condition would only cause more harm than good. Plus, I would think you'd want to have a fair race, yes?"

Rainbow Dash grumbled something under her breath as she was pulled away from Sonic and heard what Twilight had to say to the two of them. Sure, the rainbow manned mare wanted the blue blur, but the princess was right. In the condition he was in, there was no way that the blue hedgehog and cyan pegasus could race properly at the current time. Though, throughout it all, Sonic just let out an amused chuckle as he slowly began to unwrap the bandages from his arms and legs; Showing that his bruises and cuts were mostly healed up. For the most part anyway. After managing to free up his arms and legs, the blue blur quickly stretched his arms and legs before speaking up himself.

"While I'm not one to go back on a race, I'm afraid we're going to have to push our racing time later, Skittles." Sonic told Rainbow Dash as he stretched. "I have to find my friends and find a way back home to my world."

"You mean there's more of you!?" Rainbow Dash suddenly blurted out in a surprised tone of voice, before placing a hoof her chin and speaking in a much calmer tone. "So that's what those pony's meant when they saw a creature heading towards the Everfree Forest..."

At hearing what Rainbow had to say, Sonic's eyes slightly widened. Did his friends get sent here too alongside him!? Well, there was only one way to find out! Moments after he registered what the cyan pegasus had said aloud to him, a smug grin formed on the blue hedgehog's face as he spoke up.

"Hey, Maybe we won't have to postpone that race after all, Skittles!" Sonic informed Rainbow Dash as he pointed at her. "How about a quick race to this Everfree Forest you're talking about?"

"Oh you're on, Spikes!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, a grin forming on her face as she continued to speak. "Try to keep up though. Or else you might lose me."

Twilight was about to protest this sudden race they had suggested, but by the time she opened her mouth, it was too late for her to say anything. The Princess of Friendship could only watch as Sonic and Rainbow Dash got into starting positions and bursted out of the hospital room at supersonic speeds; Sending out a gust of wind as they ran off, thus knocking the Princess of Friendship over. After the two speedsters left, the alicorn let out a sigh as she looked around the .to see the damage they made right after the two of them ran off...

 ** _Everfree Forest_**

At the speeds the two speedster were going as they exited Ponyville, it didn't take them that long to reach the entrance to the dangerous forest known as the Everfree Forest. Once they had arrived, the both of them skidded to a complete stop; One almost crashing into the other as they stopped complerely in front of the forest entrance. As both Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked towards the entrance, they heard nothing but absolute silence from within the forest. The cyan pegasus knew how dangerous the forest was, and the blue blur knew that there may be danger ahead when the two of them entered the forest; But neither of them really cared. The two speedsters were far too fast for any of the Everfree Forest's creatures to even catch them, so finding the friend of the blue hedgehog should be a snap for him and the rainbow maned pony! Now, after the two of them looked at each other and nodded, Sonic and Rainbow Dash slowly entered the forest; Going to try and find the person that Sonic was talking about. Though, in the few minutes they had explored the dangerous forest, then two of them found nothing but simple forest creatures, like bunnies and birds and things like that. Though, as they continued their trek through the forest, the cyan pegasus who was flying alongside the blue blur let out sigh.

"This is SO boring!" Rainbow Dash whined. "Can't we go any faster, Spikes? I'm getting so bored with how we're going!"

"I don't like this as much as you do, Skittles, but we have to take it slow." Sonic told Rainbow. "Remember that my friend's here, and since I don't know my way around this place, I need you to guide me around."

At hearing the blue hedgehog, the rainbow maned mare grit her teeth and looked at the blue hedgehog with an annoyed expression on her face. The mare was so ready to slap the hedgehog next to her across his face, but did her best to keep her cool around the hedgehog. He had just gotten here, and since he was as fast as she was, she had no idea what sort of damage he could do to somebody if someone got in a fight with him. Though, Rainbow Dash didn't have to wait long to find out, when suddenly, both Sonic and her beard a frightened scream coming from a nearby location. Wanting to see who made the frightened scream and see if they needed help, the hurried in the direction of the scream. Luckily, with their superspeeds, it didn't take the blue hedgehog and rainbow maned mare too long to find the source of the scream and boy! Were they deep trouble!

The one who made the sudden scream was surrounded by these odd looking wooden wolves her had menacing looking glowing eyes. Who were they surrounding? Well, the two that they were surrounding were a female pegasus pony and a young female anthropromorphic rabbit girl. The pegasus had yellow fur, light blue eyes, a light pink and slightly curled mane and tail along with an odd tattoo of three pink butterflies on her hip. The anthropromorphic rabbit who was next to the pegasus however, was a different story. The rabbit had long and large ears that flopped down behind her head, cream colored fur and pure brown eyes. She also wore this vermilion colored dress, along with yellow shoes and white gloves. The rabbit also seemed to have some sort of mysterious creature flying next to it; Something that Sonic knew to be a species called a Chao. Anyway, after spotting the two of them, Sonic and Rainbow Dash immediately who the two of them were.

"Cream! Cheese!/Fluttershy!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash blurted out.

Now, without a moment to lose, the blue blur and rainbow maned mare jumped up above the mysterious wooden wolves and landed down in front of both Fluttershy and Cream and Cheese before turning to face the wooden wolves; Getting into a battle position as they faced the wooden wolves. Of course, both the rabbit and the pegasus recoginzed their two friends but remained silent as they were too scared and nervous, thanks to the wooden wolves, to even speak at the moment...

 _ **Cue Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Demon Tide boss theme.**_

The fight started off with a bang as the wooden wolves immediately charged towards Sonic and Rainbow Dash, ready to claw or bite their way through the two of them. Of course, utalizing their super speed, it became rather difficult for the wolves to attack the two speedster. Once the first wolf came to attack them, the blue blur and rainbow manned mare immediately moved out of the way; Before the blue blur came up behind and boosted straight towards the wooden wolf. The resulting attack causing the wooden wolf to break apart into simple sticks and splinters.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered, throwing his left fist in the air as a sort of victory pose. "That's one down, now for the re-!"

Sonic was suddenly caught off guard by what happened next. The splinters and sticks that were once the wooden wolf started gathering together; Forming into not one, but two of the wooden wolves. While the blue blur was shocked by the fact that the wolves could do what they did, a smug grin formed on the face of the blue blur as he looked towards the, now two, wooden wolves.

"That all the tricks you got, you sorry excuse for a tree?" Sonic asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Of course, this had annoyed the wooden wolves quite a bit and they both charged towards Sonic in an attempt to attack him one more. While the blue blur was able to dodge the first one by quickly jumping to the side, he wasn't so lucky with the second one; Who managed to tackle the blue blur down to the ground. The blue hedgehog let out a small and surprised yelp of pain as the wolf did this; Still able to feel the pain from his previous injuries as he was not fully healed yet. Now, with the wooden wolf holding him down using its weight, the wolf tried again and again to bite at Sonic's neck; Only to have Sonic thankfully hold it back with his hands. Though, once again thanks to his previous injuries, the blue blur knew he couldn't keep this up for long! Luckily though, he didn't have to, as Rainbow Dash noticed his weakened attempts to push the wooden wolf back.

"Don't worry Spikes, I gotcha!" Rainbow Dash called out to Sonic, before kicking the wooden wolf straight off him. "Take that, you overgrown toothpick!"

Once the wooden wolf was finally off him, Sonic made his way back up to his feet and managed to kick away a wolf that was headed straight for Rainbow Dash. Once he did so, a to the blue blur's face a he looked over at the rainbow maned mare and gave her a quick thumbs up; Signifying that he was thanking her for what she did. Moments after giving this thumbs up, both the blue hedgehog and cyan pegasus turned back to the battle; Taking out as many of the wolves as the two of possibly could. But the more they took out, even more took their place and both speedsterss, along with their friends, started to get surrounded by more and more of the wooden wolves.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she struck down another wolf. "Just how many times are these damn Timberwolves going to keep multiplying!"

"I don't know, but we can't keep going on like this, Dash!" Sonic immediately responded. "We're putting our friends more and more in danger, and as much as I want to take care of these overgrown toothpicks as much as you do Dash, I don't want to see our friends be killed by these things!"

Sonic was certainly right about this, as the more Sonic and Rainbow Dash took down, the more Timberwolves that took their place. It also didn't help the fact that, thanks to so much fighting, the blue blur and rainbow manned mare were starting to get tired out; Their moves and attacks becoming more sluggish as they attacked more and more of the Timberwolves, only to see them reform with another one again and again. After nearly 20 minutes of fighting the wooden wolves, the blue blur and rainbow manned pegasus were surrounded by well over 100, maybe even 200 of the wolves! The blue hedgehog and cyan pegasus couldn't go on much further; As their breathing was heavy and they had cuts, bruises, bite marks, and injuries all over their bodies thanks to their fight with the wooden wolves. They needed an escape plan to get their friends out of there, and they needed one right now! Though, just as all hope seemed lost for the four of them, the blue hedgehog's left ear twitched as he managed to hear something above them and looked up to see what he could spot. As he looked up, Sonic noticed that the sound became clearer and closer with each passing second; Making a confident little grin form on his face as he heard it more clearly. Though, while Rainbow Dash heard the nose too, she had no idea what it was, but had a feeling the hedgehog next to her knew; If not evident from the grin on his face.

"Uh, Spikes..." Rainbow Dash began. "Do you know what that noise is?"

"Dash, when I say go, I want you to grab your friend and fly up." Sonic told Rainbow Dash in a rather serious tone of voice as he looked directly at her. "Don't ask questions, just do it when I say, okay?"

Rainbow Dash was curious as to what Sonic meant by that. Had the blue blur gone crazy from their fight with the Timberwolves, but there was only one way to find out. The rainbow manned mare would have to trust him. Now, the blue hedgehog and cyan pegasus kept slowly backing up wooden wolves got closer to them; Ready to pounce the two speedster. Though, the moment Sonic saw that one of them was going to pounce at them, he turned his attention to Rainbow Dash.

"NOW DASH!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs

 ** _End Demon Tide boss theme_**

Now, just as Sonic wanted her to do, Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed Flutrershy and flew up above the trees; All while Sonic ran towards and grabbed Cream as quickly as she could. Both the yellow pegasus and cream rabbit let out a frightened scream as they were suddenly grabbed by their friends; The cyan pegasus flying out above the forest while the blue hedgehog ran up one of the nearby trees and used that momentum to launch himself high into the sky. The rainbow manned mare only watched as the blue blur, with the rabbit and Chao in his hands, launched nigh into the sky; Well above her and the light pink mare he was carrying. Though, once he got as high as his momentum could get him, Sonic, Cream and Cheese started plummeting towards the ground. They were going to land back into the forest! Though, this thought was quickly dashed away when the blue blur and the cream colored rabbit along with her pet suddenly landed down on something that was flying through the sky. That something turned out to be the Tornado 2, with its pilot, Tails!

"Talk about good time, buddy!" Sonic called out to Tails. "Any longer and I would have been turned into dog chow!"

The only response Sonic was given, was a bright smile and a salute from Tails; While the three of them followed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy back to Ponyville...

 ** _Ponyville_**

It didn't take them long, but the five of them had finally arrived at Ponyville and they all decided to meet in Twilight's library; Where Twilight Sparkle herself was waiting. Once arriving, and parking the Tornado 2 behind the library, the five of them entered said library; Only for Sonic and Tails to get questioned by the Princess of Friendship over and over again.

"So you two have no idea how you got here?" Twilight asked. "I'd think you two would remember something like that."

"It's true." Tails responded. "The last thing I saw was a bright white light and next thing I know, I'm in a grassy field with my plane."

As Twilight and Tails were conversating, Sonic was walking around the library; Thinking about something that has been on his mind since he found out that both Tails and Cream arrived in the world of Equestria. After a minute or two of thinking about this, the blue blur walked over to his two tailed fox friend and poked his shoulder; Getting the two tailed fox's attention almost immediately.

"Yeah, what is it Sonic? Tails asked Sonic as he looked at his friend.

"Tails... I've been thinking..." Sonic began. "It's obvious that I wasn't the only one teleported here by yours and Cream's arrival, but doesn't that our other friends might be here too? And even..."

It was then, the realization his Sonic and Tails like a bag of bricks.

"Eggman's here too!" Sonic and Tails cried out, coming to this realization.

 ** _Unknown..._**

Meanwhile in a dark and secluded place in Equestria, the tower that is Eggman's base could be clearly seen for quite the distance; Said base being surrounded by security drones and flying camera robots. As for Dr. Eggman himself, he was sitting on a chair in the center of his base; His hand together in front of him as he viewed the images his camera robots were providing him. Now, as he looked them over, an evil little grin formed on the evil mustached man's face as he started talking to himself.

"So, we were all transported here by Chaos Control..." Eggman muttered himself, for Cubot and Orbot, who were in the room with him, to hear what he was saying. "Well it doesn't matter what world we're in... Any world will do so I can create the Eggman Empire and rule over the entire world!"

Eggman then began to sincker, then chuckle, then finally blow out into a full blown evil laughter; Both Orbot and Cubot watching as their boss laughed like the madman he is...


End file.
